prodigywikithingfandomcom-20200213-history
Warden Keystones
The Gems are nearly matching items to reach the Academy with, the only difference visible to the naked eye is color. At the beginning of the game, the Puppet Master uses a shadow blast to send the gems to different parts of the island, though he thought they were destroyed by the shadow blast. He didn't know that the warden keystones can' t be destroyed. Each gem can be obtained from completing all quests in its location. According to Prodigy Zendesk, no sixth keystone will be released, despite rumors. These rumors state that the sixth gem is of astral. This may explain why there are 5 pedestals. There is still an astral symbol in the middle, explaining the rumors. However, there is no easy-looking way to place a gem on the symbol. The gem would seem to slip off if it were on the symbol. There was one rumor that there will be a shadow tower, so they might have thought there was a shadow keystone. However, this can be met because shadow is for evil, so thus wouldn't be taught in the Acadamy if the Puppet Master wanted to destroy it. Thus if there is another tower, it is the astral tower. Thus there is a astral tower. The logic is the only elements besides Fire, Water, Storm,Ice and Plant are Astral and shadow. This is verified again when Noot says "This is the Astral Tower, but it's locked". There is certainly another way to unlock the astral tower. There is a rumor that when you complete all towers, the Astral Tower unlocks. List of Keystones Gallery BonfireGem.png|Bonfire Gem ShiverchillGem.png|Shiverchill Gem SkywatchGem.png|Skywatch Gem FireflyGem.png|Firefly Gem ShipwreckGem.png|Shipwreck Gem WardenKeystones.png|Warden keystones on pedestals Trivia * You can only place the Firefly Gem currently, as Gale is still fixing the pedestals. This means you have to wait for future updates. * You have to complete all quests for every location to put all of them on when Gale fixes the pedestals. * The old keystones looked like birthstones. Most people agree that they were more descriptive of their element. * You will not be able to see the Warden Keystone pedestals after exiting the room that contains them until you can access all three great halls in the Academy. * All gems are named after the first word of the location you can earn them from. * Now, you can place the Firefly Gem on the pedestals once you complete the Firefly Forest quest and after Gale fixes the pedestals. * You will, in the future, be able to place the Shiverchill Gem on its pedestal once you have finished the Shiverchill Mountains quest and after Gale fixes the pedestals. * You will, in the future, be able to place the Skywatch Gem on its pedestal when you complete the Skywatch quest and after Gale fixes the pedestals. * You will, in the future, be able to place the Bonfire Gem on its pedestal when you finish the Bonfire Spire quest and after Gale fixes the pedestals. * You will, in the future, be able to place the Shipwreck gem on its pedestal when you complete the Shipwreck Shore quest and after Gale fixes the pedestals. * Despite rumors that the supposed astral keystone is on the astral symbol, there will never be a sixth keystone. *The area where the pedestals used to be placed is now blocked. (The area above the place connecting Firefly Forest to Lamplight Town.) Category:Items Category:Storm Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Plant Category:Ice Category:Gameplay